


Satisfied

by TriniTea



Series: The Pieces of Our Story [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Introspection, Romance, This is literally the plot of the song 'Satisfied' from Hamilton, Wedding, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriniTea/pseuds/TriniTea
Summary: I remember that night I just might regret that night for the rest of my days.





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back when I managed to get Satisfied from Hamilton stuck in my head and I'd been listening to it on repeat for days. The lyrics are awkwardly incorporated in here and I think that some of it's a little messy but I'm too lazy to edit it at this point. This alright though, I think.
> 
> For people who have listened to Hamilton, I'm sorry that I spoiled the plot of this fic for you 'cause it pretty much follows the plot of the song. And for those who haven't, I hope you're surprised :)
> 
> Enjoy all the Hamilton references and Peggy (no, not Carter, she's not in this. It's a joke).

 

Grant never thought that he would see the day when his little brother gets married. Today has been a day of smiles and laughter. He can see why this is the best day of many couple's lives. Everything about it was almost surreal, from the music to the cake to the decoration, it was all picture perfect. Grant isn't married and never has been (and at this rate, probably will never be). And even though he's not the groom, he's emotions are deeply embedded into everything that's going on (if you ask him, he'll say that his eyes  _didn't_ water during the vows).

 

He is seated at the main table at the front of the room, by Thomas' side. Grant looks over at the newlywed couple and can't help admire what they have together. Maybe he'd go so far as to say that he  _envies_  what they have. They just fit together so perfectly and everyone in the room knows it.

 

As the best man, he feels that he needs to give a short and sweet speech. He's been playing what he's going to say in his head until he gets the words just perfect. He takes a breath, jumping into the deep end and stands from his seat, while tapping a fork against his champagne glass. The chatter in the room settles down until all eyes are on him.

 

He takes a breath before speaking, "I just want to give a toast to the groom and my little brother, Thomas." He turns to his brother and smiles. "When we started to grow older, I was starting to worry that my little bro would never settle down and find a nice girl. I remember that you always called me a lady's man and somehow you're married before I am." Thomas chuckles and pats him on the back. "Anyways, now we're here and I couldn't be prouder. Thomas, I love you and I wish you and your new bride all the best." He holds his glass of champagne and looks to the crowd. "To the groom!"

 

The people hold up the glasses and repeat "To the groom!" at scattered times.

 

Grant's palms are sweaty and he swallows before continuing. "I also want to give a toast to the bride." He looks further down the table to meet the eyes of Thomas' new wife. "Skye, when I first met you, I thought that you were reckless and snarky, so a perfect match for Thomas." There are a few laughs from the guest. "You are practically the annoying little sister I never had."

 

"Hey!" shouts a voice from the crowd. Rose stands up from her chair, glaring coldly at her older brother. "Remember me? Your actual sister!"

 

"Rose, I said ' _annoying sister'_ , you're not as annoying as Skye. You're actually a good sister. Take it as a complement."

 

Grant turns back to Skye and clears his throat before continuing. "So I was trying to say; that out of every girl in the world, I'm glad that you're here to take care of Thomas. Keep him out of trouble for me. May you always be satisfied. To the bride!" He declares as he raises his glass in the air.

 

"To the bride!"

 

Grant sits back down. He swirls his drink in the glass before downing it in one gulp. He couldn't be happier for Thomas, yet there is a voice in the back of his head that tells him that it isn't quite that simple. For years Grant has neglected that voice in his head, but it  _had_  to be on the wedding day that the voice screams back at him. Everything that he's been ignoring comes flooding back and he has to be careful not to drown in it.

 

It all started at a collage party. At that time Grant was a junior, Skye was a sophomore and Thomas was a freshmen. Grant knew Skye though a friend of a friend. They had run into each other a couple times and Grant was close to pulling his hair out every one of those times. But there was something about her. Maybe it was that under her infuriating exterior, she has an open and caring personality or maybe it's the way she held up herself as a person, he doesn't know for sure what it was, but one thing was for certain; he was falling for her, fast.

 

He approached her and they were chatting without any of the underline competition from their previous conversations. Grant was about to ask her if she wanted to out with him sometime, but then he turned to see Thomas and he had the same look on his face that Grant had on his. Grant instantly knew that Thomas had eyes for Skye, it was written all over his face. He'll never forget the helpless look in Thomas' eyes. Then Grant made a split-second decision that would shape the rest of his life; he introduced Skye to Thomas.

 

He watched they talk for a while and then left the party. He suddenly felt like he didn't belong anymore. From what he heard from Thomas the next day, he and Skye really hit it off. He was happy for them, and that when when the voice started to nag at him.

 

And now he's the best man at their wedding.

...

 

After the dinner and a few speeches from other friends and family, the live music was started up. All eyes were on Skye and Thomas during their first dance as a married couple. There were smiles and laughs exchanged between the two and Grant couldn't help but smile to himself as well. He's glad that everything he's done has lead to this. It makes it all worth it.

 

As the music dies down, and changes to the next song, Grant walks onto the dance floor and approaches Skye and Thomas.

 

He lets them have a moment before asking, "May I steal Skye from you for a moment?"

 

"By all mean," Thomas smiles as he passes Skye's hand over to Grant. He places a hand delicately at her side as she moves her hand to his shoulder.

 

They start dancing to the soft rhythm. He does his best not to step on her wedding dress, but he can't tear his gaze from Skye to look down. This is what he would imagine his wedding to be like; the music, the dancing, Skye in his arms.

 

"So how have you been enjoying your big day?" he asks, trying to steer his thoughts in a different direction.

 

Skye smiles brightly. "It's really has been every girl's dream. I just can't wait to start the next chapter of my life with Thomas."

 

Grant returns her warm smile. "Well, I can't wait until I get a niece or nephew."

 

Skye laughs. "Don't think it's usual for a person to encourage his younger brother's sex life."

 

Grant takes a sharp inhale, but it's small enough to go unnoticed. He would never expect that response, but to be honest it's such as Skye thing to say.

 

He lets out a small chuckle trying to brush her comment off.

 

He twirls her around and her dress sways across the floor. The voice in his head grows louder and louder as the dance goes on. It's screaming at him, telling him that this is what he wants, that this could have been  _his_ wedding with Skye, if only he'd made a move of her at that college party. But Grant's not letting that voice get to him.

 

But Grant knows his brother like he know his own mind, you will never find anyone more trusting or as kind. If Grant told him that he loves her, Thomas would have silently resigned and Skye would have been his. Thomas would have said he's fine, but he'd be lying.

 

And if had the chance to go back and change the past so Skye is his wife, he wouldn't. Grant will choose Thomas' happiness over his every time. After their sorry excuse for a childhood, Thomas only deserves the best. And anyways, Skye deserves some like Thomas instead of him. Grant's probably too boring for Skye or they don't have enough in common. While Skye and Thomas are practically perfect for each other and he wouldn't want to take that away.

 

Yet, somehow it's still Skye's doe eyes that haunt him late at night.

 

But least Thomas is her husband, at least Grant keeps her eyes in his life.

 

And yes, he's tried dating other people, some of those relationships even when on to become more than a fling. But none of them ended up clicked for him in the long term. He doesn't know why, maybe he's a bad judge of character, maybe subconsciously he don't want a relationship, ' _maybe it's because none of those women are Skye,'_  the voice says.

 

The song changes again to something a little more upbeat and their dance slows to a stop. "I guess you have to get back to bride-y stuff now."

 

Skye nods slightly. "Yeah I guess. There are a lot of pictures to be taken and people to greet. It's going to be a long night, plus I'm wearing heels." She laughs. "Wish me luck."

 

Grant chuckles as he moves his hands back to his sides, and then tucks them into his pockets. "Good luck."

 

Skye gives him another small nod before she turns and goes to join Thomas, who is chatting with the other guest. Grant takes a long look at them before turning and walking away, like did during the night of the party. The voice is still buzzing in his head, trying to tell him to do something like drunkenly confess to Skye.

 

He briefly considered leaving the wedding. The voice becoming harder to control. But leaving would help nothing, actually it would make things worse, it would let the voice fester and infect him. What he needs is to face the music. And he does. He looks back to see them smiling and Thomas' arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Grant smiles, maybe it's a little weak, but it's not all forced. Then the noise in his head, the voice goes silent.

 

He knows he'll never be satisfied, but it doesn't matter. They're happy and that's what really counts.

**Author's Note:**

> If Skye is Alexander Hamilton, I really hope she doesn't cheat on Thomas with some Maria Reynolds character. But I would like to see a sassy Grant sing 'Congratulations'.


End file.
